Love and Lose
by anywbshowlover
Summary: Clark's dad died two after his graduation. His mom gives births to new baby brother. Martha moves to Chichago to become nurse. Later in the story Clark asked Lana to marry him. [author notes this is my first tv first fiction and tragedy too] ER
1. jon death

Love and Lose

Description: Less then three after Clark graduate, he loses his dad and his mom gives birth to his little Jon.

Disclaimer I own baby Jon. Also, adopt. Ryan. Ryan is fourteen.

Summary This my first tragic fanfic. Clark is about graduate high when is life change forever. He loses the only dad he known and his mom about to have his baby brother. Martha moves to Chicago after losing her husband. Clark asks Lana to marry him.

Part One

Jon's Death

Clark had just arrivedhome graduation ceremony were his parents taking picture so they show the newest member of Kent family comes. Hey, Ryan were mom and dad.

They inside waiting for us, as Ryan and Clark walk in the house. Ryan asked their mom what is wrong.

Well boys I just get phone with dad doctor have to heart surgery and she ran into the bedroom. She hears a knock on the door.

"Martha, can I please come in."

"Sure, Jon you can come in. Need to talk you in private in anyway."

The boys have known about the surgery for long time. They want with me to doctor last month.

Than why did you not tell me about it.

Sweetheart, I didn't wantn't you to worry about me may not making through the surgery. One thing for sure is that is I birth to our first child.

The family rode in Metropolis together. As soon, they get to the hospital they check in Jonathan. During, Jon was in having surgery heart Martha and the boys waiting in waiting room. They see the doctor walk towards them.

_Flashback _

_1980_

_Can please borrow your notes._

_How did you know I will give back._

_I like to have faith in people._

_End of flashback_

Mrs. Kent can you and boys come in my office for second.The doctor asks her if Jon had heart attack in the past three months.

Clark replied yes in fact he did. "He had one last month in fact doctor." He started crying after he said that.

Oh my no wonder heart so weak.

So, doctor how is my husband. Is he going to be able to see are baby born.

Maybe Mrs. Kent maybe he will.

They walked into Jon room and saw him hook up to machine. Martha said to her sons while she was crying boys I am letting you go first Ryan. I need to talk to Clark.

"Hey, there dad how are you feeling?"

"Hi, son I feel fine, the doctor told me that I could go home tomorrow."

Before, Ryan open his mom entered the room. She said to Ryan go down to the lobby and Clark for me

"Why did you send Ryan out to get Clark, Martha?"

"Jon the doctor told us that your heart is too weak."

"Martha you are telling me that I may die."

"Yes, I am Jonathan. Do you remember first you asked me marry you."

_Flashback_

_1981_

_Hi, Martha I have something to ask you._

_Hi, Jon what is it you have to ask me._

_Martha, will you of the pleasure of wife._

_Yes, I will Jon._

_End of Flashback_

When, Martha asked him that with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Yes, Martha I remember. I am happy that you said yes and that we adopt Clark and Ryan.

Clark walks in the hospital room where his dad. Hey, dad how are you?

"Hi, Clark so what were you and Lana talking about?"

"She asked if I co-sign loan for the Talon. I said yes."

"Clark I have favor to ask you. I want you to be you mom's birthing coach."

"Sure, dad I will. Dad I know you will be here see mom have the baby."

Martha, and boys were leaving the hospital after been in there for two days. When Martha hears the code, blue call over loud the speaker? She turn to the boys and nodded her head yes.

After, the doctor came out and told them that Jonathan had died. Clark sat his mom down and told her what he and Jon were talking about he before he die.

She gives Clark a big hug.


	2. funeral and births

Love and Lose

Description: Less then three after Clark graduate, he loses his dad and his mom gives birth to his little Jon.

Disclaimer I own baby Jon. Baby Sister Katrina or Kat Also, adopt. Ryan. Ryan is fourteen.

Summary This is my first tragic fanfic. Clark is about graduate high when is life changes forever. He loses the only dad he known and his mom about to have his baby brother and sister. Clark asks Lana to marry him.

Part Two

Funeral and birth

A/N Ryan in this story is Ryan James.

Clark gets out of the truck first he was surprise to see Lana car pull up at the house. When Clark saw, Lana gets out of her car he just stands there in awe.

Clark's mother tap him on the shoulder she and "asks if she call the arrangements.

"Excuse me what arrangements?"

"Lana my dad died before we left the hospital." He tells his mom no that call for the funeral arrangements.

"I am so sorry to hear that Clark," says Lana. Has she given him a hug and a kiss? She asks him if she could anything for him.

"Hey, Lana would call Pete, your aunt, and Lex and tells Chloe about my dad." He gives Lana kiss good-bye he has in the house.

Martha saw eldest boy come from outside. She started to cry. Her and Clark talk for a while about when was little and he would wait for Jon come in from doing his chores.

Clark ascends the stairs and notice that their bedroom door is close. He said, nice and politely Ryan Matthew James Kent can I came in. "Let me in now."

"Why should I let you in?"

"I need to talk you."

"Ok then you can come in."

Clark goes in the room and notices Ryan cry top bunk, which he and Jon built shortly after they adopt Ryan. What is wrong Ryan?

"Nothing Clark can please go back down stairs get mom for me."

Clark went down the steps to talk his mom about Ryan. Mom, Ryan wants to tell something in private.

Martha wants to up to her son's room. She asks him what he wants to talk to her about in private.

"He crying saying its fair all this stuff happens to me. "

"I know you miss your dad, Ryan. She asked him if would let Clark sleep on couch tonight."

"Mom tell Clark he is welcome sleep up here with me if wants to. "

§§§

Few days later at the funeral, Martha father shows up. Ryan has ever met Mr. Clark before. Ryan was happy to meet grandfather for first time. He though to himself be there dad was here. For him when meets his grandfather.

At house the after the funeral, Clark and his grandfather talked for first time in two years.

"Hey, granddad how are you."

"Good, Clark I wish this under better circumstance."

"Me to I wish you came by more. I would like you to meet someone. Plus, think my mom news for you."

"Clark who's this someone you want me meet."

Clark calls Ryan inside the house.

Martha comes along inside with Ryan. "Hi, dad I am really your here. Dad I would like you to meet other grandson Ryan Matthew James Kent. "

§§§§§

Few weeks past went fast the boys woke up early and their chores. Clark realize something was bothering Ryan. "Hey Ryan what is wrong."

"Nothing, Clark it is sure going to be different without here when you leave for school in few days."

" I just want you to know that I am still your brother no matter where I am. Now lets go inside if mom up yet."

The boys walked in the house expecting their mom to in kitchen.

"Boys is that you" Martha says.

"What is wrong mom ask Ryan?"

"Boys its times for this babies to see the world."


End file.
